One of the most basic auxiliary features of a movable barrier operator is the control of lighting in a garage. Over the years, the lighting has been provided by an incandescent lamp installed on the movable barrier operator. In Europe, both line voltage and low voltage incandescent lamps are used. More recently, lamps using other technologies have come into interest. With incandescent lamps, the system requires the ability for the lamp to be replaced due to its low life expectancy.
Replacing lights in a movable barrier operator can be problematic. For example, movable barrier operators are often located high enough above the ground that a person must stand on a ladder to reach the movable barrier operator. Moreover, the use of a socket, as is required with incandescent light bulbs, can require additional wiring and space within the movable barrier operator due to the variations in light bulbs from different manufacturers. Movable barrier operators that use light bulbs having a short lifetime typically need to have sections that can be opened or otherwise moved. For example, a user might have to open a cover to access a light socket to replace a burnt out light bulb. The manufacture and assembly of movable barrier operators having such movable parts relating to light sockets can be complex and extra precision may be required during manufacture and assembly to ensure that the various movable parts fit properly together.
There is a movable barrier system in the art that utilizes incandescent lamps with movable shields in order to direct the light generated by the lamps. The incandescent lamps can be replaced because the shield does not completely cover the lamp. The shield is permanently attached to the movable barrier operator, although it is movable.
Another movable barrier in the art utilizes light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) that are mounted onto a metal plate to dissipate heat generated by the LEDs. However, this system can overheat due to the power required to get adequate lighting, when a large number of LEDs (as may be useful or necessary to ensure the provision of a suitable quantity of light) are mounted onto the heat plate, resulting in subpar performance that may damage some of the LEDs.